Snap
by psychedelic sky
Summary: Zero regains his sanity and loses it just as quickly. It's a oneshot, may be a spoiler for chapter 40... or maybe not, i dunno...


**DISCLAIMER!!: I do not own Vampire knight, its sad but if i did it wouldn't be worth shit... wouldn't even amount to a kilo of chicken shit...**

**I'm not so good at writing stories so i really need lots of tips so please feel free to throw constructive criticism at me... hahahaha!!**

** snap**

_by Psychedelic Sky_

_It was too much._ Ichiru thought. He felt Zero's tears dripping on his neck as his older twin drank from him lustfully, filling up the lust that had accumulated inside him during his imprisonment. _A pawn. Yes, they turned Zero into a finely shaped tool. I hate it._

_Ichiru, can you hear me?_

The heavy feeling swallowed Zero whole and it devoured his heart, it shook him inside he couldn't speak nor can he stop his lust from protruding his fangs and burying it on Ichiru's neck._ Listen to me Ichiru. Listen. _

Even with his body going limp, he managed to hold Zero tighter._"_For the last time." He whispered to himself. No matter how softly he delivered his words it still reached Zero. Ichiru felt Zero's chest tighten instantly as if the the air had been pulled out from his lungs and from the slight choking he received from stopping his tears, it became so hard to breath. To think. To be human. With so much pain it felt compulsory for him to stop humanity from coursing through his system.

_Why?_

He drank more from Ichiru and it was messing up the equilibrium of Zero's being. The more he drank, the more his lust was being satiated. However, as his desire for blood grew less, the more his sanity wavered. It swung like a pedulum from left to right, from sanity to the hungry beast he tried so hard to conceal.

Ichiru saw the flashes between Zero and the monstrous pawn the purebloods have created, he felt Zero battling himself while drinking Ichiru's blood. He would drink with sheer lust for a few seconds then slow down and mourn inside then allow himself to feast on his brother's blood. But inside he just gripped his skull and laughed at himself sardonically for being so weak. He berated himself mentally for allowing his bloodlust from consuming the control he had over his wretched, corrupted body.

"Zero, I'm…so sorry." Ichiru whispered on Zero's ear. Upon hearing this, the beast -that earlier was in control of Zero's body- was overthrown and Zero resurfaced from the depths he was slowly sinking in. He drew his fangs out of Ichiru's skin.

"Ichiru don't…. no…" _listen to me, please don't die… _Zero's chest heaved as the pressure fell directly on him and all he wanted was to disappear. To die with Ichiru but Ichiru did not allow this. Zero will not die. He will be a part of Zero and they will always be together.

"Eat up… the last piece of my… life.. Zero…"

_I already took from you. Why do you want me to take more? Why do you insist that you burden me? Why do you say those things Ichiru?_ Zero cried and shook uncontrollably. He held Ichiru tighter afraid that if he wont his life will just instantly escape from his body. But even though he refused to take more from Ichiru, the monster inside always won. Even this time. It devoured Ichiru bit by bit. Hungrily ,and after, it was satisfied.

"Ichiru… I'm sorry…" He whispered softly to the ear of his dying brother.

"Don't be… Don't you want to… be with… me… forever?"

_I do… I want to be with you forever… but… my heart aches… _

"Goodbye, Zero…" Zero's eyes widened but he couldn't say anything. All the emotions just piled up all over again and the pressure just kept on pushing him down, breaking him into thousants of pieces. When Ichiru's breathing stopped, he snapped. Everything just flashed in his vision simultaneously. From the death of their parents, Shizuka Hiou, Yuuki… All the vampires who shaped him and made him to the monster he had already become.

Guilt and anger built up inside of him. All that had been kept inside him all those years just flowed out.

_I will destroy every last one of you… every single one of you who ever lived… I will kill you… I will feast on your blood… I will make you regret that you made someone like me… I loathe you. For creating me, for destroying Ichiru, for your existence… I will definitely crush you…_

He held Ichiru a while longer before laying him gently on the ground. He looked at his twin's peaceful expression before kissing his forehead then he left the room. As he went pass the door he smirked, bearing his fangs minimally and licking off the blood from the corners of his mouth. He still had tears on his face but it didn't matter anymore. Zero still smirked as he walked out of that vicinity.

It was his time to kill.

**Its already 2:30 a.m. here.. I'm not supposed to spend that much time in front of the computer... **

**ou well.. it's my first try in making a fanfic... hope you like it!  
**


End file.
